Slipped Away
by X-x-CSIMiamiForever-x-X
Summary: Prue's POV - How does Prue feel when a family tragedy strikes? How will she react. Songfic!


Disclaimer - I do not own charmed or any of the characters in the story, I'm just purely borrowing them!

The song is "Slipped Away" By Avril Lavigne

Summary - Prue's POV - How she feels when tragedy strikes

* * *

><p><strong>Prue's POV<strong>

_Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Everytime I close my eyes, I remember your smile, imagine the sound of laugh. I miss how your eyes lit up when you were happy. You were so strong, I guess your strength just wasn't enough to survive this. The pain on your face as you slipped away, seems to be an image I just can't forget.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

As I sit here in front of you grave, I try to think of a away I could have prevented this from happening. Maybe if I had stop you from going out, you might still be here. I should have protected you from this, why did you not see this coming, then we could've helped you. I miss your excitement, the amount of energy you always seemed to have, it amazed me, how you seemed to get it from thin air. You were so kind and forgiving, you always forgave people so easily which was also your weakness. I never understood how you could forgive and forget.

Why did you leave us Phoebe? How could you think we could carry on without you? I hate you for it, you slipped away and there was nothing I could do about it.

_Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

After you died, I tried every magical way possible to bring you back! I lost one of my reasons to go on when I lost you, you shouldn't have died before me. I couldn't sleep at night, I still expect to hear you come down the stair in the morning and wondering into the kitchen still half asleep. Also when you run down the stairs because you thought you had a brilliant idea, or when you gave me a funny look everytime I teased you. If I could just hear you voice one more time or see you smile, even just to say goodbye.

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause' I remember it clearly_

I remember when you used to let me hold you while you cried, all the arguements between us. I would do anything just to hear you, even if it is just to yell at me. It made me laugh how are arguments were so silly, we could argue for hours over the smallest things. I would stay angry at you for ages but with you, as soon as it was over you would forgive me.

You looked so scared, before he killed you, we all knew he was jealous because you would never go back to him, so he wouldn't let anyone else have you. He took you away from us. Cole. You never understood how he could always mess with you and break your heart, you never did anything wrong. The only thing you were ever guilty of was loving him, that made you vunerable and him stronger.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

It is so quiet now, without you here, I couldn't cope. Piper just wen't crazy, you could feel the tension in the room between us. She blamed Leo for a while because he couldn't heal you, she even refused to grieve or mourn. We're both hurting so much and it just feels like it will never go away, it'll always be there and we're upset that you left us so soon.

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it _

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

I know you are in a safe place now, I also know you will still always be with us in our hearts. It still aches though, everytime I think about you, it's still raw. I need to see you again just once, even though I know I can't. I treasured every moment I got to spend with you. It never should have been you, you were too young to die, no one ever expected it to be you so soon, when Andy told me he found your body, I when rigid, shocked. Then I went numb and I stuggled to find the would to say, my legs just went weak beneath me and I fell to the floor. I was hysterical, couldn't stop crying, I didn't really quite believe what he said was true.

_Now your gone, Now your gone_

_There you go, There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone, Now your gone_

_There you go, There you go_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

I try again and again to summon you, it's been a week since your funeral, still doesn't feel right with you not here.

_"Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us, we call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

_Blood to blood, I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me"_

I keep chanting, knowing you aren't going to appear. But I am speechless when you do, I don't know what to say "phoebe!"

"Prue" She responds " You know, I shouldn't be here. It's against the rules. I don't have long before they notice I came"

"Then why did you come? Not that I'm not happy to see you again, because really I am. Your breaking the rules!" I'm still astounded that she appeared.

"If it's going to be anyone to break the rules, It would be me right" She responded trying to lighten the mood "I Needed to see you guys. I miss you" Phoebe responded seriously.

"Yeah, you were never one to stick to the rules" I smiled sadly "You never came before"

"I couldn't, especially straight after I died, It was way too soon. You know I never expected to be on this side of life so soon. I did try prue, I wasn't ready to die, I didn't want to leave you guys and it hurts that I can't be there with you now." She looked so sad and there was nothing I can do to help her.

I couldn't stop crying " I hate you for leaving us, phoebe! how could you think we would be ok without you?" The tears were just rolling down my face and I did nothing to stop them. This pain was unbearable.

She looked at me sympathetically " I know you hate me right now, I don't blame you and I never for one minute think that this wouldn't affect you. It will be difficult, it won't seem like it now Prue but it will get better for you and Piper. I'm not asking you to forget me, cause I know you won't just that you can hold on to this forever, otherwise it will drive you mad. I just want you to move on, be careful, I don't want you or Piper to join me."

"How can I do that?" I sighed, "We're hurt Phoebe, It won't go away"

She smiled sadly at me "Your right, Prue, It won't but it gets better over time, you just need to give yourself time to grieve." she looked up and then back at me "I have to go, I love you please tell piper too for me."

"I will, I Love you too!" Then she just faded away, I'm so confused. How did my life turn upside down so quickly. I'll never be able to understand why I lost my baby sister.

With my fingers, I go over her name on the grave which read:

_"Phoebe Marie Halliwell_

_Beloved Sister_

_1975 - 2003_

_May you rest in piece" _

"I'll Never forget you, Pheebs. I miss you so much" with that I stand up and walk away with tear stains on my face until the next time I visit her grave.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. By the way the I do not hate Phoebe, she is my favourite character, it is just a one off story of her dead!

Please Review


End file.
